


折枝赠行

by KitschStatue



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Size Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: *很过分的人外*很痛的R18G版拜泪预警*包含对狼过去曾被巨型屑忍者调教的恶意揣测





	折枝赠行

狼在这极度残酷的时刻嗅到常樱的香味。他被神龙的姿态恫吓住了，不只为那种奇诡的美，也为自己已经无路可退。这条龙巨大的身体有超过他大半个身子那么宽，弯曲的长颈甚至快要抵到云层。狼不知道现在自己在哪儿，因为脚下是云，头顶还是云，樱龙就是这个领域中唯一的存在，庞大得能撑开天地，冰凉的吻部却柔软如真正的动物，雪青色的舌头有粗糙的突起，撕裂狼的上衣舔过忍者的全身，微微的刺痛感仿佛从小腹到下巴被揭下了一层皮肤。

狼现在根本逃脱不了，那些藤蔓顶端不能久站，如果不用钩锁及时逃离，新长的枝桠就会缠上他的腰腿，撕开裤子甚至掰开股瓣，色情地磨蹭他的臀缝。而现在，只是稍微慢了几秒，那些苍灰的树藤已经钻进了他的体内，牢牢地将他从内部钉在了樱龙的面前，前细后粗的微硬枝条将他的肛口撑得有拳头大，而顶端甚至已经越过了肠道的转折处。

他耐不了这个，在以前的训练中虽然一句不吭，眼泪却总一滴滴往下掉。他可以被义父踩小腹，可以忍耐住义父用粗糙的脚跟碾他的性器，甚至可以被踩得肠子移位内脏紧绷得快要从皮肤下面爆裂出来，但只要义父用浸了油的串线小球把他塞满，当最后的一枚小球挤进肉穴深处的弯折，在那种被完全拓开的不适与酸胀里，他总是会不可抑制地高潮得一塌糊涂。不管多少次都是这样。就好像他那里有一个能让他丢盔弃甲的开关。最后连义父都放弃了，说反正也不会有多少人的长度能顶到你那里，用力把他的屁股扇得红肿，掌掴让他屁股里的小球震颤起来，而狼总是会为此爽到失去意识，醒来后自责而羞愧。那时候义父就会说：“永远都是我一手教出来的那条小狗呢。”虽然其他人也会用小狗这样的戏谑称呼来叫狼，但没有人会知道，猫头鹰口中的狗是会解决主人欲望的小狗，正如现在同样没人知道他是怎么成为了今天的样子，作为一名忍者以自己的意志走上这样的路。

他可以从尊贵的嫖客嘴里套出情报，没道理现在就不能从樱龙身上获得任务物品。这就是他生存的方式：刺杀、毒杀、窃听，如果有必要的话，还可以色诱。义父教过他掌控欲望与疼痛的方法，你要控制它，不能让它控制你。狼很耐痛，不管是谁，如果曾在足以摧毁一个人的痛苦里无数次复生，他就总能习得如何忍耐痛苦。

但即使是他，也没有信心去承受这个。

 

樱龙身上一个树结般的部位缓缓呈十字状裂开，源之水尽头神龙那可怕的交配器官缓缓探出头来，根部隐没在白雾氤氲之间。只狼怔怔地看着它，不知道那些雾气是来自天上还是地下。狼得努力镇定下来才能不因恐惧而失态。那根东西完全能把他整个人贯穿个透，冰凉坚硬，和他大腿差不多粗细的顶端有菱形的巨大突起，像某种锋利的山石峭然刺穿芳香的水汽。

樱龙巨大的身体蠕动，地动山摇的气浪摧荡在场唯一观众的耳鼓。神龙的生殖器在深深浅浅的樱林中现出全貌，硬生生挤进狼的双腿之间，不甚真切的神域之景因此失去那种精巧成为巨兽与人类交媾的乐园。

他在被穿透。冷硬的柱体像一把长柄武器，缓慢却不可抵挡地顶开狼被树藤开拓得很好的肉穴，被撑到极限的肛口还没完全容纳樱龙的顶端就已经渗出了血。柔软的肠道被扯平每一道褶皱，狼能感觉到它是怎样在肠道的转折处小幅度顶撞，最后直接操进结肠。战胜过不可战胜的敌人，捱过无法越过的苦难，一路走到现在的忍者第一次因痛苦而滴下生理性的泪来。他甚至想过退缩。这种想法让他羞耻得想要呜咽。

这不像被子弹穿透头颅，被狮子猿腰斩。这种从内而外的完全占有让狼柔韧有力的双腿徒劳地在空中踢蹬，张着嘴却发不出任何声音，喉结滚动，一声“九郎大人”和血沫一起被咽进喉咙。

血味儿混在花香里，他现在成了一个快要崩裂的肉套子，镔铁般的树藤牢牢束缚着他的下半身，将他摁在樱龙的性器上，就像他刚从一截树雕中降生，只被刻出了人类的双手和脸。

只狼小腹紧实的肌肉被顶得游离了本来的轮廓，血一股一股往外涌从大腿淌到脚踝。樱龙的阴茎整个充满他的腹腔，肠子被推挤得变形流动，又很快沿着脊椎一截截向上顶，令人牙酸的脊椎骨推挤变形时咔吧咔吧的声音里，那凶器顶开光滑的内脏，自下而上一根根撑裂肋骨。狼脸色苍白，大口大口艰难呼吸着，咽下提前压在舌头下面的药丸，又颤着手从腰间拎出葫芦。

伤药葫芦治疗了他的伤势，补齐失去的血液，然而他体内被外力开拓出的肉道因仍占在他体腔里的阴茎而无法复原。当樱龙挪动起它的阴茎，狼意识模糊中感觉自己几乎快要被整个从内剖开。

樱龙的舌头舔着他的脸，狼能嗅到常樱之木的清香和一点腥味，可能是神龙故乡的痕迹，来自遥远的西方之海。狼没见过海，但他见过那些描摹海浪的浮世绘。西方的海大概类似于狼认知中的世界尽头，月亮阴惨的白光会照亮那里粼粼的水面。面前的樱龙交媾时扭动的身躯几乎遮天蔽日，大概也算得上世界尽头的绝壁千仞。

樱龙尖啸，狼的屁股已经完全麻木了，体内尖锐的钝痛和皮肤从内部被撕开的折磨让他几近崩溃。但胜利就在眼前了。既然恶鬼般的孩子可以在战场上活下来，饥饿的忍者也可以几日水米不进完成刺杀，那现在他也可以如往常一样活下来。

常樱摇曳，时间在个人身上被无限拉长，狼失血过多也痛得太剧烈，喝下葫芦中的最后一点药水时冰凉的液体还没流进食管就又被阴茎撞得反胃。然而全然牺牲自己，主动自愿沦为一个巨物彻底的泄欲工具，一个完全被敞开挖空就等怪物般的神龙将他的皮囊灌满的容器……这种被使用的命运却令狼异样满足起来，心脏又暖又热，有节奏地一拍一拍锵然跳动如风吹起红白相间的风车。这仿佛一种启示：他是有用的，不管是作为义子，作为卿子的忍者还是作为一个人。

濒死之中，只狼在突然加快的顶撞里咬紧嘴唇，樱龙的精液终于灌满他快被捣成肉泥的腹腔和胸腔，泡透他收缩的肺部，最后呛出喉咙，让他像个被用旧的手套，几乎快要直接从里反到外，精液和眼泪口水混在一起，面目全非，四肢尽断。

血流尽了，梦结束了，快乐也到了顶点：他死去了。

第一次，他复生时不用精神紧绷冥思苦想如何翻盘，只用保护好自己的战利品。他没有多少休息的时间，很快，在龙胤之力的帮助下，他回到了进入神域前来到的山洞，看到重叠的鸟居。他虚弱的身体现在像个被灌满的瓶子，多出的重量坠得他体腔无一处不痛。就算只是手撑着地站起身来，那从肠子到喉管满溢的液体都会不容忽略地在体内晃荡。

卿子的忍者腹中满满的是斩断不死需要的樱龙的精液，臀间复生还没完全恢复的肉洞被樱龙留下的一根干枯树枝塞紧。只狼皱着眉缓缓将它抽出一点，又旋转着捅得更深，确认不会把精液漏出一滴后，他带着九郎大人的希望，尽力忽略被粗糙树枝磨蹭到的敏感点，腰酸腿软却因插入身体的硬物不得不脊背绷直，姿势别扭地向前走去。

只狼的半张脸迎上山岩罅隙中透下的光影，在这种重新活着的切实感里，他再次确认自己又一次活了下来。


End file.
